In the related art, in an office space such as an office, a hospital, and a public facility, in order to provide a working area to the office, a desk device, a table device and the like are generally disposed. When installing a desk device, for example, in the office space, a top board height of the desk device at which it is easy to work differs depending on the physical size, sex, preferences, and the like of the office worker. Since with a desk device having a fixed top board height, it is not possible to cope with such circumstances, a desk device that allows the height of the top board to be adjusted in a vertical direction is used.
By utilizing such a desk device with a height-adjustable top board, it is possible to provide a working area having a height of a top board depending on the preferences of an office worker. Thus, it is possible to improve the working efficiency and to reduce the burden on the worker's body.
In a conventional desk device, for example, a method of using a gas spring, a method of using a gear, or the like described in Patent Document 1 and 2 has been proposed as lifting and lowering means for changing the height of the top board in a vertical direction. According to the lifting and lowering means, the structure is relatively simple and the costs are low.
However, in this manual lifting and lowering means, in some cases, it may be difficult for an office worker with a low strength to operate an operation unit. Also, when performing work at the height of a top board that does not suit the preferences of the office worker, there is a possibility of deterioration in a working posture.
As a means for solving such a problem, in order to improve the operability of the desk device, a desk device equipped with an electric drive unit as described in, for example, Patent Document 3 to 5 are often adopted. According to this electric desk device, the worker can easily adjust a height of the top board to be suitable.
In a desk device with a height-adjustable top board equipped with an electric drive unit, since it is necessary to supply electric power from a commercial power supply provided in the office space to a drive unit provided in a desk main body, it is required to draw a power supply cable into the desk main body. In many cases, the drive unit of the electric drive unit is installed in the top board, the back side of the top board, or the like.
In these cases, the power supply cable of the drive unit provided in the vicinity of the top board is suspended therefrom to the floor surface, and is connected to a commercial power supply.